


Count

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sam expects to be obeyed.  And if she doesn't...
Relationships: Sam & Reader, Sam & You, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Series: Moments in Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 26





	Count

Her cries bounced off the bedroom walls, probably continuing to bounce down the hallway and waking Dean, but Sam didn’t care. All he cared about was the woman naked and writhing against his erection. They were in his bed, where they’d been for hours. She was between his outstretched legs, her hands gripping his thighs as her orgasm wound up. 

His left arm was wrapped around her, up between her breasts where his hand rested around her throat. Currently, her head had fallen back over his shoulder. Her legs began to tremble. His right hand was between her thighs. Long, powerful fingers keeping her spread open while he plunged his middle finger into her heat. His cock throbbing with need, he brushed his thumb over her clit and she wailed. “How many is this?” he growled, tugging at her throat sharply. 

She took a shaky breath, “Th-three, Sir.”

He stopped his movements, causing an immediate whine. “Three? I think this is only two.”

“No,” she panted, “It’s three.” She twisted in his grasp. She reached back trying to touch his cock. He pressed harder into her back, denying both of them the pleasure. “Please Sam…” She went limp immediately realizing her mistake. “Sir. Please Sir.” She moaned.

“Oh Pet,” Sam chided gently, “now we have to start from the beginning.” He removed his hand and she pushed her thighs together, moaning. He tsked at her, massaging both of her shoulders for a moment before running his hands back down to her thighs and pushing them apart roughly. He slid his finger over her clit again and she cried out. Her hips bucked into his hand. “How many do we need?” He asked, biting gently on her shoulder. 

“Five!” She cried as he plunged his finger inside her again. 


End file.
